


Uchiha Obito's Voyage to Becoming a Magical Girl (and Self-Discovery, I Guess)

by katabasis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Shippuden spoilers!, i mean kinda? like modern day konoha, just read it youll find out, wrong number text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katabasis/pseuds/katabasis
Summary: (because even gutsy idiots deserve love)When Obito gets a wrong number text from a mysterious stranger, all kinds of high school drama ensues. Rin watches on happily as her two best friends fall in love.DEDICATED TO THE FMA:B AND BNHA FICS IVE READ WITH THIS EXACT TROPE!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR INSPIRATION AND CUTE STORYLINES!!





	1. I've Less So Caught These Feelings Than They've Punched Me In The Face

normal is obito

italics is _ unknown number _

bold is **rin**

_ My name is Obito Uchiha— I’m in my first year of high school, fifteen years old. I’m just a little clumsy and a bit of a crybaby sometimes… _

Usagi Tsukino was the kind of person he wanted to be. Of course, Obito Uchiha was the kind of boy who thought women were untouchable, perfect porcelain things chiseled in ivory. _ You’ve got to get over your fear _ , Rin likes to remind him, as if he hadn’t already been having back-and-forths with himself about asking the pretty jounin lady for help with a project or one of his assignments. Since he never got to know either his mother or father well, any young lady (no, the senior citizens of Konoha _ do not count _) is written to be off-limits in his mind. But if he can’t even remember to breathe with Rin a few centimeters away from his face, how is he ever going to live up to Sailor Moon’s caliber?

Hopefully trouble with women doesn’t last entire lifetimes. (For some people, it _ sure _ did seem that it would. But not for the most charming, strongest, most courageous chuunin in the village! He’s _ sure of it _!)

On usual days, his face lights up with every notification he gets— after all, there’s always a chance it could be Rin, Rin_ , Rin _, who was the sole person he thought brightened up a hopeless world. Obito promises he’ll do anything to see her happy, because most girls’ smiles are pretty, but Rin’s is beautiful.

A clock ticks listlessly in the corner of the room, reminding him of the day of school ahead of him. He should probably be sleeping. 

But her smile flashes across his vision once more, and his mind is already made up.

To his chagrin, the text’s correspondent reads _ Unknown Number _, a string of digits he didn’t recognize. (That’s right,) he steeled himself with a half-hearted argument, (Rin has more important things to be doing at this time of night than text me.) 

[19:10] _ what time did you say for next week again? _

[19:11] Who is this???

[19:11] _ oh. rin must have got a new phone. sorry, carry on. _

[19:12] YOU KNOW RIN?!?

[19:13] _ yes. _

[19:13] NOHARA???

[19:14] _ yes. _

[19:14] W. WAIT YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT

[19:15] _ i don’t really plan on carrying out a deep conversation with a wrong number text. even if it appears you know my friend. _

[19:15] _ actually, i guess your area code is konoha too. _

[19:15] RINS YOURE *FRIEND*??

Despite all of Obito’s patronage with everybody in Konoha (positive interactions or not), it never really occurs to him: Rin _ does _ hang out with other people. She has other people in her heart, some with the possibility of being closer to her than Obito is. It’s sort of a disheartening fact, but he realizes it’s a reality he will have to come to terms with sooner or later.

[19:17] _ your*. _

[19:17] _ anyways, yes. what’s the problem? _

[19:19] NONnono there’s no problem!! Was just excited youre a friend of Rin is all!! If she likes you Im SURE you must be a great person…

[19:20] _ is that so? _

[19:21] _ i guess i have nothing better to do tonight anyways. _

[19:21] _ so who are you? _

[19:22] MY NAME IS

[19:22] _ i mean, if you think i’m revealing my real identity to a stranger i met over a text a few minutes ago, you’re sorely mistaken. _

[19:23] _ but maybe you won’t be so keen. _

Obito is halfway through “Uchiha” when he deletes his message.

[19:23] I was thinking the exact same thing...WHO GIVES OUT IDENTIFYING INFORMATION TO STRANGERS

[19:24] Guess i AM **THAT KEEN**!

[19:25] _ah._ _so that’s how it is._

[19:26] JEEZ, whats WITH YOU…??

[19:26] _ hm? _

[19:27] You’re just so...you...TRY TO ACT COOL

[19:28] WHO EVEN ARE YOU ANYWAYS

[19:29] _what a pain. i've only met you for a few minutes and you're already getting on my nerves._

[19:29] _ok_._ because you insist, i’ll give you a clue who i am _.

[19:29] WHAT NOT LIKE I needed one or anything…

[19:31] Still just because im curious what is it??

[19:32] _ mm. how about...my father is a hero? _

[19:32] _ i think that’ll do. _

[19:34] HUHH?? 

[19:35] WHAT KIND OF A HINT IS THAT?? IT’S VAGUE AND DOESNT NARROW DOWN ANYTHING AT ALL

The Uchiha likes to believe _ his own _ father was a hero (that’s what everybody tells him, anyways), but he’s accepted he won’t ever really know. 

[19:37] _ i think i’m going to sleep. goodnight. _

[19:39] HEY YOU CAN’T JUST IGNORE ME 

[19:40] WHAT

[19:43] HELLO?

He’s typing out his next message when it comes to mind this ordeal is probably useless. He shouldn’t be wasting his time on figuring out the identity of a random person who texted him, anyways--especially when he's got the prospect of a good night's sleep gratuitously slipping away every second he hesitates with this stranger. 

But if he does hold out talking to this person, he might find one of Rin’s friends...he’ll tell them to stay away from his girl, fight and defeat them in battle, and prove to Rin that he’s the best!

Sounds like a foolproof plan to secure the love of his life! 

Tomorrow, he’ll go around asking everybody for people that have a hero as their fathers, and narrow it down from there! 

_ He’ll get to see that smile beside him for the rest of his life. He’s sure of it! _


	2. I Am In A Fight With My Weary Heart And I Am Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obito conducts an investigation that's probably way more effort than is normal to put into these kinds of things.

“Rin! So, I need your help!” He comes charging into school beaming, excited to hunt down this person. 

“What is it, Obito?”

“Who has...a hero as their father?” Her smile wavers for a second, thinking about the strange, out-of-nowhere question.

“Hm...let me think...I guess you could say that for a lot of people! It also depends what you define ‘hero’ by.” Rin shakes her head, brunette locks swirling beautifully for a moment before settling to frame her perfect face again. “But nevermind that! Why do you need to know the answer to a question like that so suddenly, Obito?”

“A-ah, well—” His current explanation was work-in-progress. When explained without context, it seems more than a little creepy. And  _ especially _ to Rin. “So...don’t get freaked out! But there’s a person who texted me randomly last night, and it was a wrong number text that was supposed to go to you. But they mentioned your name in the text, and said they were your friend! Oh yeah, and they also mentioned they were meeting with you for something next week...anyways, now I need to meet this ‘friend’ of yours, because they won’t tell me their name and only left me with this one clue about it. That their father was a hero.” 

It only now dawns upon Obito that this person was meeting up with Rin for something that he had no idea about. Is this person  _ really _ closer to her than Obito is?

Rin found that whole monologue amusing, bursting out in tinkling laughter and all. “I think sometimes you need to slow down, Obito…” She clears her throat. “Well, first things first! Next week, I’m meeting with a whole lot of people at the same time, not just one person. It’s very important, so I can’t tell you about it.” She winks, and the sentiment sort of makes Obito feel better and worse. Does that mean she holds a lot of people closer to her heart than Obito? But at the same time, it couldn’t have been a romantic proposition, then. 

“Second! Jeez, Obito, it’s just like you to do something like this. I’ll help you all I can! Is this person a boy or a girl?” Obito’s gaze falls to his shoes.

“Uh...I’ll ask them that this time for sure!”

She laughs again. He could listen to that sound forever. “Mmm, alright then! People whose fathers were a hero...do you think it could be Sensei’s son?”

“That’s right! Minato-sensei’s a hero! But you really think it could have been Naruto? He’s still hardly seven years--” Obito pauses. “Ahh, that’s right...I didn’t really ask them their age either.”

“Then how about, for the time being, which is until you ask them, we assume they’re the same age as us? And they must be really proud of their dad, too. Let’s go from there!”

They high five, and both rush off to class with the ring of the bell.

The nature of chemistry is that: a) the class is absurdly boring, and b) the teacher’s serenely raspy voice does nothing to ease his urge to fall asleep. 

[10:46] AUGH Im soo bored…

[10:47]  **Try your wrong number text!**

[10:49] OH GOOD IDEA!

[10:50]  **Angle your phone screen a little downwards. Orochimaru-sensei’s right next to you!**

Maybe he’ll find out what class his wrong number is in!

[10:55] Oi. HEY. HellOOooo??

[10:57]  _ Unknown Number is typing… _

The typing notification doesn’t go away for at least 5 minutes. Is this person okay?

[11:03]  _ sorry. gai took my phone.  _

[11:04]  _ i’m in class. _

[11:04]  _ if you know rin, you’re probably my age.  _

[11:05]  _ which means you’re likely in class too. pay attention. stop texting. _

[11:07] What the heck??? What are YOU doing then??

[11:08] Rin is really friends with a hypocrite like you?!?

[11:10]  _ this is all easy for me. i’m top of the class. _

[11:10]  _ not sure if it’s the same deal for you. _

[11:12] HEY! For all you know I COULD BE TOP OF MY CLASS, TOO!!

[11:13] DON’T UNDERESTIMATE THE UCHIHA!!

[11:15]  _ ah. an uchiha, then? _

SHIT, he let on more than he planned to. Now, his wrong number text could easily turn the tables of Obito’s plan on him and pull the same trick on him! Rin would no longer be his own. Still, he’s also found out things about his rival here. Gai, as in  _ Might Gai, _ took his phone. If he’s in  _ his _ class, then that means the culprit is also the same age as Obito!

[11:17] OH YEAH, Ive got some questions for you!!

[11:18]  _ what makes you think i’ll answer any of them? _

[11:20] Uh   
[11:21]  _ hah. _

[11:21]  _ hit me. _

[11:22] So...are you a girl or…

[11:22]  _ i’m a boy. _

[11:23] OKAY, one thing out of the way! 

[11:24] Second..you already sort of gave it away, but just to make sure…

[11:24] How old are you??

[11:25]  _ 15\. i’m in high school. you too, right? _

[11:25] Yeah

[11:27]  _ okay, uchiha-san. we’re moving right along now. _

[11:28] DAMMIT, I still cant believe you know my name

[11:28] HEY, in return you gotta tell me your surname!!

[11:30]  _ tough luck. it’ll give me up right away, so no. _

[11:30]  _ well, at least there’s a lot of members of your family around.  _

[11:31]  _ i won’t find out your identity based off the fact that you’re an uchiha alone. _

[11:31]  _ that’s the bell. see ya. _

To Obito’s surprise and glee, the bell for his own class rings just then at the same time. Then his wrong number is in the same school as him! And, apparently, he’s from a family with a distinct surname?

[11:35] That’s funny...me too

[11:35] Just now!!!

[11:35] See ya!!

By a few days later, the two had gotten into a certain rhythm of taunting their respective strangers over text. Rin even pokes fun at Obito about it, citing how many romantic comedies start off with a wrong number text or call, that Fate herself had played a game of speed dating. Of course, he always gets flustered and brushes off  _ too _ vehemently the accusations, not sure if it was just a result of denial or the hopeless side effects of wishing with all his heart that Rin Nohara would become his other half.

Either way, Obito knows he’d sooner let hell freeze over than acknowledge the absurdity of his dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! how are you liking the story so far? more chapters on the way :)) i think i'm planning a big twist into another direction soon, so stay tuned.


	3. The Art of Old Carved Tree Trunks (and Why Quiet Days are the Worst Kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obito overhears what some people are saying, and his heart is beaten but not bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little confusing, this Konoha's world, but I've thought it out: it's just like regular Naruto, except everything is age-scaled a little further up (e.g. school age to mission age, etc.), and people have access to modern technology. I'll make any further clarifications if need be! (more in end notes!)

On Sunday, the entire village is quiet. 

Quiet, like silence so heavy it dampens the air, soundless even with the cicadas restless at the crack of dawn. 

Obito had a habit of switching his morning routine around at the pace of a metronome, flipping from sleeping in to rising far too early to be healthy in order to endure another round of training. (If he wasn’t working to honor his clan, who _ would _?) But the usual backdrop of citizens-- normally harried but drowsy at 6 in the morning, moving like a cloud of hornets in smoke— was gone that day. People’s mouths moved to the cadence of gossip, but Obito could make no sound out. Had something happened? 

He returns to the community barred within violet curtains bearing the Uchiha crest, searching for answers. Even the elders refuse to talk to him.

They must be the only old people in the village that aren’t fond of him.

_ Did you hear what happened? Too young _ , he can make out of their tacit whispers to each other. _ Sakumo’s poor son _ , one voices a bit too loudly, seeming to have realized her mistake and hurried out of the room shortly after. _ Isn’t he only in high school? What a coward. The children of this village can’t know about this dishonor. How could he have done that so suddenly to his only son? He loved him so much, you ever _ hear _ what the kid said about his father? _

Obito soon follows suit with that woman from earlier, storming out in a quiet fit that was still too loud against the hush that fell over the house. He doesn’t want to hear this anymore, listen to the village humming with melancholy and a murky secrecy instead of the bright home he’s always known. 

So Obito stands outside, throwing the same knife at the same maple tree that hovers overhead the same backyard he’s lived next to his entire life. The bark is almost entirely whittled down by now, and the thin copper layers that have just begun to grow in still contour the sharp streaks of a steel blade. 

(The Uchiha write their anger and their grief in the stroke of a knife. It bears a letter of pain, and any fool who can read a textbook knows their history is drafted in blood.)

(Obito has never touched a history book, but he _ knows _ that this compassionate Japanese maple with its beckoning scarlet branches is most certainly undeserving of the pain that one random child’s sorrow can inflict.)

(_He thinks that this thought might be why he’s called _ disgrace _ in his family._)

Before the sentence blooms further into something ugly and unavoidable, he wrenches his blade out of the trunk and places an apologetic kiss at the scarred part. His knife was nothing deadly (to maples and to humans), more of a toy he carried around for a scary impression or time-killing when there was nothing else to do. But that old lonesome tree was once part of a forest and Obito knows it’s much worse to both be alone _ and _ hurting. 

Simply put, he didn’t want to bother Rin in his inexplicable phase of teenage sulking. Everything else in the world was still a murmuring disaster of derisive silence, and she was the only person he’d want to talk to. As Obito scrolled through his phone’s contact listing, he also came across the grim realization that she was the _ only _ person he _ could _ talk to, because he sort-of-kind-of had no other friends. 

Wait, hold on…

[18:34] HEYyy

[18:36] Hey…?

[18:40] Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy

That's weird. His unknown number would always respond to Obito’s texts promptly when they weren’t in class—what was different about today?

(Dear stranger, _ you okay?_)

After too long of a time waiting around for somebody to answer him, Obito grew tired of relying on a nameless person’s schedule and prayed he was a little less emotionally volatile than he was an hour ago before texting his best friend for her own sake.

[19:01] Rin?

[19:01] **Hi, Obito!**

[19:02] I have a stupid question

[19:04] **Don’t say that! What is it?**

[19:05] Everybody Ive talked to today is…

[19:05] IDK how to put it, but

[19:05] They seem so unhappy!!

[19:05] AND I dont know why!!!!!

[19:06] Nobody tells me ANYTHING

[19:06] NOT EVEN smartass-mcdouchebag-without-a-name is responding to me

[19:06] Even if my family thinks Im not mature enough for……

[19:06] AH. 

[19:07] SHIT!!! Im sorry I

[19:07] Went off a little

[19:07] I just hate it

[19:08] I wish they at least told me why

[19:09] They dont trust me with anything

[19:10] **Obito…**

[19:11] Rin…

[19:11] Its NOT LIKE anybody else’s words matter to me that much, but…

[19:12] You trust me, right?

[19:13] **Obito! You never need to ask me questions like that…you know that as long as I’m alive and even longer than that I’ll always trust you!**

[19:14] **Please don’t be silly…I thought we were friends.**

[19:14] **So don’t forget you’re not alone...please.**

[19:15] Im sorry, Rin...

[19:16] I ruined your night

[19:16] I don’t know why tonight is so different is all

[19:17] **I noticed it too. Everybody is so strangely quiet, like they’re waiting for some disaster to happen.**

[19:18] **I haven’t heard about anything…**

[19:20] **Maybe that means it’s not a problem for us to worry about.**

[19:21] THEN let’s not!!! Promise me youll sleep well and be healthy Rin!!!

[19:21] **Promise! :) Goodnight!**

(_Magical girls don’t cry.)_

Obito feels like his frustration is going to burst out of his chest, but he’s honest-to-god too exhausted for that signature blaze of emotions— red-hot, angry and raw. He’s asleep before he even hits his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3 i'm sorry this update took so long, and about this sudden change in pace! i promise things will get fluffier soon if yall don't like the sadness...just wanted to try smth new! (also I know kakashi's father died when he was far younger in canon...this is sort of changing that narrative)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you endlessly for supporting and reading! :) more chapters to come. tell me whatd youd like to see!


End file.
